Des liens bien trop forts
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Couper le lien qui les relie ? Supprimer Hiyori de sa vie, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? Yato ne pouvait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui... [Se passe durant l'épisode 7 de la saison 2]
**Possibilité de spoil léger si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 !**

Copyright : Noragami appartient à Adachitoka.

* * *

« Tu dois tenir ta promesse, Yato. Tu devras couper tous tes liens avec Hiyori »

Il savait qu'il l'avait promis, et qu'il devrait le faire un jour ou l'autre, pour son bien. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à ce regard emplit de larmes et cette voix brisée. Chaque parole était à la fois un baume et un coup de poignard il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il lui faudrait un jour couper ces liens, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle voulait rester auprès de lui et de Yukine. Elle en avait fait le vœu, et honnêtement, il préférait réaliser celui-là plutôt que de la renvoyer dans le monde des humains.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux… Il ne pourrait pas abandonner son amie. Il ne pourrait pas trancher ses liens comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire humaine dont il avait apprécié la compagnie. Elle était devenue bien plus que ça. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il n'était plus seul. Il avait son instrument béni, Yukine, et il avait la jeune lycéenne, qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le protéger.

Il s'était très vite rendu compte que cette amitié ne resterait pas à ce stade. Une amie, bien que précieuse, n'irait pas implorer tous les dieux pour le sauver de la mort, lui le pauvre dieu qui ne possédait pas de sanctuaire. Une amie ne le suivrait pas dans tous ses combats une amie ne se risquerait pas à le suivre alors qu'elle pourrait si facilement disparaître à jamais, simplement pour veiller sur lui. Une amie ne ferait pas le vœu de toujours rester avec lui, alors qu'elle pourrait si facilement obtenir une vie stable et sans danger, loin des Ayakashis, des combats entre dieux et de son sombre passé.

Alors il n'avait pas coupé les liens. « Je le ferai, mais pas aujourd'hui ». Il se laissait le temps de réfléchir mais il savait que tant qu'Hiyori ne lui redemanderai pas clairement, il ne ferait rien. Il savait qu'il était égoïste, mais il aimait les émotions qui le traversaient lorsqu'il voyait la jeune fille. Il voulait la rendre heureuse.

x.x.x

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait toujours les yeux humides, et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Ce qu'avait fait la jeune fille pour lui… Elle lui avait fait son propre petit sanctuaire. Elle y avait mit toute sa volonté et tout son cœur pour réaliser son rêve le plus précieux. Et même si elle cachait ses mains, il avait bien aperçu tous les pansements sur ses doigts. Elle s'était blessée pour lui faire plaisir. En vérité, c'était elle qui veillait sur lui, et non l'inverse. C'était elle qui le rendait heureux.

Il l'avait remercié, et il savait que ses larmes lui avaient bien montré à quel point son geste le touchait. Mais il aurait aimé la remercier encore et encore, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, simplement pour lui montrer encore une fois à quel point cette petite attention comptait pour lui.

Il songeait à cela, assis devant la fenêtre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Hiyori, qui tenait la poignée comme si elle hésitait à s'approcher.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il acquiesça et la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur son matelas. Le silence ce fit pendant une bonne minute, avant que Yato ne se décide à parler.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie… Je voulais rester avec toi et Yukine, pour voir comment vous alliez. »

Le léger rougissement sur ses joues était adorable, et Yato ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous, mais n'oublie pas que tu as un dieu devant toi ! On se remet toujours très vite !

\- Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne m'en ferais plus pour vous ! »

La jeune fille gonfla les joues, agacée. Le dieu devrait le savoir, qu'elle s'inquiéterait toujours pour eux, peu importe leur force !

Devant son air agacé, Yato ne put s'empêcher de rire et de l'embêter encore un peu. Il aimait trop la taquiner et n'avait absolument pas peur de se prendre quelques coups. C'était peu cher payé pour rester avec la jeune femme.

Il repris toutefois son sérieux trop rapidement, intriguant Hiyori. Ses yeux bleus se firent plus graves lorsqu'il fixa ceux, rosées, de son amie.

« Plus sérieusement… Merci d'être là pour nous. Tout ce que tu fais, on ne l'oubliera pas. Tu n'avais aucune raison de nous soutenir comme tu le fais aujourd'hui. Tu aurais sûrement du partir en courant lorsqu'on s'est rencontré la première fois- »

Une main vient brutalement se plaquer contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer son discours dépressif. Hiyori le regardait fixement, l'envie de le frapper au fond des yeux pour qu'il cesse de dire autant de conneries. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui répète encore et encore qu'elle était là de son plein gré pour que son cerveau comprenne enfin ? Il fallait croire que oui, vu son air surpris.

\- Yato. Ferme-là et écoute-moi bien. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Si je crie à qui veut l'entendre que je veux rester avec vous, que je ne veux pas vous oublier, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai hésité à partir, c'est vrai. Tous ces Ayakashis… »

Elle baissa les yeux et ôta sa main de la bouche de Yato, faisant doucement glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement inconscient, avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Yato sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement, mais l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

« Mais j'appréciais ta présence, au fond de moi. Je me sentais… vivante, d'une certaine façon. Et je pouvais enfin tester la technique ultime de Tono, la Jungle Savate ! Et puis… avec l'arrivée de Yukine, et tout ce qui est arrivé… Je me suis attachée à vous, de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle famille, plus ouverte, avec laquelle je pourrais faire ce que je voulais… Tu sais, je me suis rendu compte que je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec vous qu'avec mes amies. Et le pire, c'est que ça ne me manque pas autant que ça devrait l'être. Parce que je me sens bien avec vous. Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une raison valable, mais quand je vous vois sourire et être heureux, je me dis égoïstement qu'au fond de moi, j'ai contribué à ce bonheur, et que je veux continuer à vous voir sourire. Parce que rien n'est plus important pour moi… »

Hiyori releva les yeux vers Yato, qui n'avait pas bougé. Le silence se fit bientôt pesant, le dieu ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Il avait tout simplement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la remercier un milliard de fois d'être là, mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Alors il tendit doucement la main pour attraper celle d'Hiyori et la serrer de toutes ses forces, espérant faire passer ces mots dans ce simple geste.

La jeune femme sourit et se colla à lui sans un mot. Parfois, certains gestes comptaient plus que des paroles… Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que le dieu ait enfin compris qu'elle serait toujours là, avec lui, jusqu'au bout. Elle pourrait tout affronter pour lui, simplement pour qu'il continue d'être heureux.

Yato passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra fortement, dans un geste protecteur. Il jura sur sa vie qu'il ferait tout pour faire d'Hiyori la femme la plus heureuse du monde. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais couper leur lien, devenu bien trop fort. C'était désormais un fil rouge qui les reliait tous les deux, et ils ne pouvaient plus le briser.

* * *

Nouveau fandom pour le retour !

En vrai cet OS je l'ai écrit il y a plus de 5 mois, parce que l'épisode 7 était tellement touchant ! Puis comme Yato et Hiyori vont tellement bien ensemble (même s'ils se cachent leurs sentiments alors qu'ils devraient pas !) bah je voulais exploiter un peu ça. C'est court, mais bon. Mes OS sont jamais vraiment longs !

Sinon j'ai un paquet de fictions / OS commencés que je viens de retrouver, ainsi qu'une liste immense (je plaisante même pas) d'idées sur tout et n'importe quoi. Alors j'vais essayer de continuer tout ça, maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps !

Review ? :3


End file.
